forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Planescape: Torment
Planescape: Torment is a computer role-playing game developed by Black Isle Studios, released in 1999. It is heavily story-driven and based on 2nd-edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. The game is set in the Planescape Campaign Setting, mainly in Sigil, the believed center of the multiverse.For the sake of relevance to Realms, only characters, creatures, spells etc., common to Forgotten Realms sources are mentioned in this article. However, the player character can travel to many different places within the multiverse, such as the Nine Hells and Carceri. In 2017, Beamdog released an enhanced edition of the game, featuring numerous upgrades. Planescape: Torment was built with the same engine as the ''Baldur's Gate'' and ''Icewind Dale'' series of games, both of which were set in the Forgotten Realms. There are cross-references between certain characters and events between the games.There are several references between this game and those of the Forgotten Realms setting. For example, one of the inmates of Spellhold in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Aphril, saw through the planes and made references to the Nameless One and the ruler of Sigil. Another example is Deidre of the Adventurer Mart in Athkatla. She sells many pieces of magical equipment from characters in Planescape: Torment. Some examples are: Vhailor's helm, Dak'kon's blade, and Vecna's robe. A lot of items found on the Prime Material plane came from societies of Sigil (the main city featured in Planescape: Torment). Examples are: a Mercykiller Faction ring, an amulet from the Society of Sensation and a halberd of Harmonium captains. There are many other references and nods from the Baldur's Gate series to Planescape: Torment. Index Characters :;Protagonist: Nameless One :;Companions: Annah-of-the-shadows • Morte :;Other: Angyar • Awaiting-Death • Baen • Dak'kon • Death-of-Names • Deionarra • Dhall • Ei-Vene • Emoric • Ingress • Lady of Pain • Mortai Gravesend • Old Copper-Eyes • Norochj • Pharod • Pox • Quentin • Ravel Puzzlewell • Sere • Sev'Tai • Soego • Strahan Runeshadow • Vaxis • Vecna • Vhailor • Wife-of-Angyar :Dai'Baen • Gith • Hashkar • Penn • Vaxis Creatures :aasimar • abishai (black, green, red) • baatezu • bariaur • collector • construct • cornugon • cranium rat • dabus • deva • ghoul • githzerai • glabrezu • human • lemure • modron • nupperibo • shadow • skeleton • succubus • tanar'ri • tiefling • vargouille • wererat • zombie :giant • githyanki Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Gathering Dust Bar • Mortuary :;Landmarks: Pillar of Skulls :;Settlements: Curst • Sigil :;Planes: Abyss • Avernus • Carceri • Mechanus • Nine Hells • Outlands Magic :;Spells: acid storm • aid • antimagic shell • armor • ball lightning • blindness • blur • call lightning • chromatic orb • cloudkill • cone of cold • conflagration • confusion • cure critical wounds • cure light wounds • cure moderate wounds • cure serious wounds • curse • detect evil • flame walk • force missiles • friends • globe of invulnerability • heal • hold undead • horror • ice knife • identify • knock • luck • magic missile • power word, blind • power word, kill • prayer • protection from evil • raise dead • remove curse • shield • speak with dead • spell • spiritual hammer • strength • vampiric touch Organizations :Dustmen • House of Senders • Mercykillers • The Pandemonium • Revolutionary League • Society of Sensation Miscellaneous :;Books: Tome of Bone and Ash :;Materials: charcoal • marble :;Metals & Alloys: copper • iron • steel (green) :;Substances: embalming fluid :;Weapons: dagger • hammer :formaldehyde • vinegar Appendix Notes External links * [http://www.planescape.com/ Official Beamdog Planescape: Torment site] * [https://torment.wikia.com/wiki/Torment_Wiki Planescape: Torment Wiki] Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 1999